


The End of an Era

by The_Gay_Satan



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Satan/pseuds/The_Gay_Satan
Summary: Jyushin Thunder Liger retires tomorrow.This is not entirely a fic and not entirely not. Mostly I needed to work out my feelings on Liger leaving and it came out in the form of a sort of poem/essay/fic mesh.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	The End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Beyond Gorilla's final Liger shoot in mind which can be found here https://twitter.com/BeyondGorilla_/status/1213753382462263296
> 
> I'm an emotional wreck over Liger lads

He's looking out the window or perhaps closer to the truth, he's looking beyond the window, beyond the flowers just past the glass, beyond the grass that sways with the whistling wind, beyond the tangible things that might normally draw his eyes, all the way beyond the light shining down on it all. Looking beyond, it's hard to place every feeling that rolls and tightens in his gut. It's hard to take hold of exactly what he's thinking. People like to say there's a light at the end of the tunnel and he's right on the precipice of stepping out of the tunnel he entered 30 years ago. A step away from being swallowed in the light of a new stage in his life. The light shining down on it all, from outside the window, from outside the tunnel, is warm on his bare face. It's a terrifying thing and yet it's arms spread to welcome him like an old friend, it's hand grasps gently at his cheek. 

It's natural to fear the unknown even as we work towards it. There's no such fear as blank pages while you hold a pen or the door you've never entered before. He has a healthy amount of fear staring down the next chapter, pen in hand. More than the fear though there's a sureness, firm footing at the edge of the tunnel, solid grip on the pen, soft, relaxed face with eyes on the light that greets him. Eyes on his wife, his son, his friends. A clearer view of them all with the mask off. A clearer view at the mouth of the tunnel. 

He takes the life he's led by the horns and pulls it off, brushes the hair in place, each strand falling where it needs to, and then he sets it down. People like to say there's a light at the end of the tunnel, a light that threatens to swallow him whole yet spreads it's arms to him. Unmasked, face bare before the window, the precipice, the uninked page, and before the light shining down on it all, Jyushin Thunder Liger opens his arms with sureness in his heart, steps beyond, and embraces the light like a dear old friend.


End file.
